


Words unspoken

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan has never said these words to Qui-Gon.





	

Qui-Gon gets a small plaque amidst all the others.

***

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

***

Sometimes Obi-Wan speaks to the memory of Qui-Gon, and finds himself near tears when he cannot imagine the replies.

But nothing hurts as much as the certainty that Qui-Gon would disapprove of Obi-Wan’s choices.

***

There are things Obi-Wan has wished for, that he cannot admit, even to himself. Were he to keep a list, the top five would be about Qui-Gon no matter how he ranks his wishes.

***

Qui-Gon is his only companion for nearly half his life. The words will not come.

***

"I love you."


End file.
